BUS
by Daun Momiji
Summary: Cha Eunwoo berjanji, lain kali ia akan mendengarkan perkataan hyungnya. ASTRO fanfic! BinWoo fanfic! Shounen-ai


**BUS**

 **Story by**

 **Daun Momiji**

 **Warning: Shounen-ai. Yang gak suka, jangan baca. Yang baca, tinggalkan jejak, oke?**

 **Masih Bersama dengan penulis sableng yang baru nyampe kosan…**

Awan mendung menggulung, menggantung dengan bangga di angkasa. Cha Eunwoo, pemuda yang masih mengenakan seragam SMAnya menghela napas, lantas memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas selempang yang teronggok di samping tubuh.

' _mianhae, hyung tidak bisa menjemputmu. Kau pulang naik bus saja, ne?_

 _Note: Hati-hati, aku pernah mendengar banyak orang mesum di bus. Jangan sampai kau dirape._

 _Dari hyungmu yang tampan'_

Ia kehilangan tumpangan gratis, itu yang sebenarnya Eunwoo sesalkan, bukan orang gila kurang waras yang mengaku-ngaku menjadi hyungnya dan memberi nasihat aneh yang tidak masuk akal. Walau sebenarnya mereka memang terikat hubungan saudara sepupu, Eunwoo tidak akan sudi memanggil pemuda kekurangan tinggi badan dan mirip tikus itu dengan sebutan hyung. Lagipula, Eunwoo itu laki-laki, mana mungkin ia dirape?

Mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar halte, hanya ada beberapa orang yang sibuk dengan ponselnya masing-masing. Eunwoo kembali menghela napas. Menunggu bus melintas ternyata sangat membosankan, belum lagi perjalanan menuju rumahnya yang cukup jauh, ke luar kota. Eunwoo tinggal di apartemen selama ini, jauh dari orang tuanya yang memang sering melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri. Hari ini orang tuanya akan pulang dan mereka memintanya untuk pulang ke rumah.

Bus yang Eunwoo tunggu sedari tadi akhirnya tiba, bersama dengan turunnya gerimis dari langit. Eunwoo memilih bangku paling belakang, menghindari kontak dengan penumpang lain. Lagipula, tujuannya masih jauh, sekitar satu setengah jam. Pemuda berusia akhir 17 tahun itu lantas menatap jendela, melihat tetasan air yang menempel dan menghasilkan embun. Iseng, Eunwoo menuliskan namanya di jendela, lantas memilih diam dan mendengarkan lagu melalui earphone.

Bus berderit nyaring karena dihentikan secara tiba-tiba, padahal Eunwoo yakin belum ada 5 meter bus meninggalkan halte. Seorang penumpang masuk dan membungkuk meminta maaf karena menjadi penyebab bus berhenti tiba-tiba.

Eunwoo engerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dengan cepat. Jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat. Ini gila. Eunwoo yakin ia sehat dan tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung jenis apa pun. Hanya saja, rambut yang masih menyisakan tetesan air hujan, kulit putih -walau tidak seputih kulitnya-, tubuh yang Eunwoo tebak tidak sekurus tubuhnya, juga wajah yang tampan. Eunwoo memukul kepalanya atas pikiran anehnya yang muncul begitu saja.

'abaikan apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan, Eunwoo. Calm down okay? Calm down.'

Mesin bus kembali berbunyi, dan Eunwoo memilih untuk memejamkan mata, menikmati lagu yang mengalun di telinganya dan mengabaikan semua yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Seperti seorang pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya sembari mengulas sebuah senyuman.

 **0~0~0~0**

Eunwoo terbangun tiba-tiba karena guncangan yang terjadi membuat kepalanya terantuk dan hampir terjatuh, tetapi batal karena tertahan oleh sebuah tangan menahan bahunya. Dalam diam Eunwoo mengucap kalimat syukur, sembari berpikir agar lain kali ia tidak tertidur di dalam bus umum.

Eunwoo mengerjap sekali.

Ada tangan.

Sekali lagi.

Menahan bahunya.

Sekali lagi.

Berarti secara tidak langsung memeluknya, kan?

Hampir saja Eunwoo berteriak, mengeluarkan kata-kata berupa pelecehan, rape, dan juga pencorengan harga dirinya.

"Hei, gwaenchanna?"

Sebelum suara si pemilik tangan membawanya kepada kesadaran. Eunwoo melirik melalui ujung matanya, dan yang ia temukan adalan wajah si tampan yang tadi.

Iya, si tampan yang membuat bus berhenti mendadak dan membuat jantung Eunwoo berdegup gila.

Eunwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, lantas mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi bersandar pada bahu si tampan. Ia malu, sungguh. Untung saja ia belum berteriak.

"Hei, gwaenchanna? Dan tolong, jangan gigit bibirmu seperti itu, kau jadi terlihat sangat manis."

"Yak!" Eunwoo menoleh cepat, ia benci disebut manis, sungguh. Demi Tuhan, ia adalah seorang laki-laki yang tampan! "Jangan menyebutku manis! Aku ini laki-laki!"

"Benarkah?" pemuda di sampingnya terkekeh geli. Ia menyangga dagu dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, memasang tatapan penuh binar jenaka. Tangan kanannya yang masih melingkari bahu Eunwoo menarik tubuh pemuda itu mendekat, hingga hidung keduanya nyaris bersentuhan. "Aku meragukannya. Kau bahkan lebih cantik dari adik perempuanku."

"Aku tidak merasa tersanjung dengan ucapanmu." Eunwoo membalas dengan kesal. "Dan tolong..." Tangan kanannya berusaha mendorong tubuh si tampan menyebalkan menjauh, tetapi tenaga si tampan menyebalkan yang melingkari bahunya lebih kuat. "Menjauhlah."

"Ah, ya." Seolah tidak terganggu dengan rontaan tubuh dalam dekapannya, si tampan bersuara kembali.

"Aku tidak membiarkanmu tidur di bahuku secara cuma-cuma. Aku melewatkan 2 halte karena tidak tega membangunkan orang cantik dan manis sepertimu."

Eunwoo merasakan pertanda yang buruk. Apalagi ketika tangan si tampan menyebalkan yang satu lagi mendorong kepalnya, membuat hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"YAK! Apa yang kau_"

Dan Eunwoo hanya bisa membiarkan matanya terbelalak lebar ketika si tampan menciumnya secara sengkat.

"Bagaimana kalau kau membayarnya dengan sebuah ciuman? Tentu saja bukan ciuman yang singkat seperti tadi."

Eunwoo mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman ketika tangan kanan si tampan menyebalkan yang sedari melingkari bahunya berpindah ke punggungnya, bergerak mengelus disana, perlahan namun meresahkan.

"Yak! Singkirkan tanganmu! Dasar mesum!"

Tapi si tampan malah terkekeh geli. Gerakan tangannya terhenti, dan Eunwoo merutuki keputusannya umtuk duduk di kursi paling belakang yang sepi penumpang.

"Kau menyalahkanku, menyebutku mesum? Bercerminlah, lalu kau akan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri karena memiliki wajah yang begitu menggoda."

"Ahjussi!" si tampan berteriak, membuat Eunwoo gelagapan karena posisi mereka masih ambigu.

"Aku berhenti di depan."

Setelah mendengar balasan dari supir, si tampan kembali menatap Eunwoo.

"Nah, aku sudah jauh sekali dari rumahku. Sekarang, aku meminta imbalanku."

Dan Eunwoo hanya mampu memejamkan mata, enggan menatap refleksinya pada bola mata si tampan yang menyipit karena seringai kemenangan, membiarkan bibirnya dijamah begitu saja. Lagipula melawan pun percuma. Tenaganya tidak seberapa.

Ketika bus berhenti, ciuman keduanya terlepas. Eunwoo merasa pipinya seperti terbakar, panas sekali.

"Ngomong-ngomong, jangan tidur sembarangan di bus lagi, ya? Apalagi kalau kau duduk dengan orang asing. Kalau kau ingin tidur lagi di bus, hubungi saja aku, oke? Dan, cuaca masih dingin, pakai saja jasku. Kau bisa mengembalikannya besok, aku tunggu di halte. Nomorku ada di saku jas. Bye, Cha Eun Woo."

Eunwoo melirik pangkuannya, ada jas berwarna biru disana, jelas bukan seragam sekolahnya. Pantas saja ia tidak merasa kedinginan tadi. Si tampan sudah menghilang dari bus, turun di halte. Eunwoo mengambil jas di pangkuannya, dan name tag yang tersemat disana mengambil alih perhatian Eunwoo.

' _Moon Bin'_

Eunwoo beralih ke saku jas bagian kanan, dan menemukan secarik kertas disana.

010xxxxxxxxxxx

 _Hei, manis, aku menyukaimu._

 _Ayo pacaran! Aku akan menunggumu di halte besok._

 _Hari jadi pertama, ciuman di bus. Terima kasih atas hadiahnya._

Detik itu juga Eunwoo merasa ingin membenamkan wajahnya jauh ke dalam tanah. Mimpi apa ia semalam bisa bertemu dengan orang tampan yang sialnya aneh?

"Jinwoo-hyung, harusnya aku mendengarkan nasihatmu. Bibirku tidak suci lagi..."

 **The End**

 **Omake**

Moon Bin membuka buku catatannya. Deretan angka membuatnya bergidik seketika. Ah, ia benar-benar membenci matematika, serta rumus-rumusnya yang beranak pinak. Kalau saja bukan karena nilai ulangan hariannya yang di bawah standar, ia tidak akan sudi menghafal dan malah hampir terlambat menaiki bus.

Merasa beban di bahu kanannya bertambah, Moon Bin bermaksud menegur penumpang yang dengan seenaknya menyandarkan kepala ke bahunya. Niatnya memang seperti itu, tetapi Moon Bin malah terpaku. Ada sosok berseragam dengan kulit tubuhnya yang putih pucat tengah tertidur dengan anteng, Moon Bin jadi tidak tega untuk membangunkannya.

Penasaran, Moon Bin melirik name tag di bagian dada seragam si pucat.

Cha Eun Woo.

Moon Bin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dengan segera, ia menuliskan nomor ponselnya di bagian belakang buku catatan, ditambah kata-kata pemanis-menurut Moon Bin-, lalu merobeknya dan memasukkannya ke saku jas seragam sekolah. Ia melepas jasnya,langsung saja menyampirkannya ke tubuh si pucat yang hanya menggeliat kecil. Moon Bin jadi gemas.

"Kurasa aku jatuh cinta sekarang." Dan Moon Bin terus menatapi Eunwoo sepanjang perjalanan, hingga guncangan terjadi, membuat sosok itu terbangun dari tidurnya.

 **Owari**

 **A/N: I'm back!**

 **Kali ini, gue dapat inspirasi ketika gue ada di dalam angkutan umum di perjalanan menuju kosan tercinta. Sambil dengerin lagu-lagu galau OST anime, gue tiba-tiba keinget pengalaman beberapa bulan lalu, waktu gue naik angkutan jenis yang sama dan tujuan yang sama. Nah, emang dasarnya gue gampang banget ngebo, gue sering tidur di angkutan umum. Waktu itu, di daerah xx, angkutan berhenti gara-gara ada penumpng mau naik. Kebetulan, kursi yang kosong Cuma ada di samping gue yang matanya tinggal 5 watt.**

 **Nah, gue kan otomatis ngelirik, eh, ternyata cogan. Kan hati gue langsung dugun dugun dungtak dungtak cess. Di tengah-tengah perjalanan, gue bener-bener ngantuk. And you know, gue ketiduran. Pas bangun, kok rasanya nyaman banget ya? Gue bingung. Kendaraan berguncang sekali, seketika gue sadar kalau kepala gue nyandar ke bahu orang di samping gue. Iya, si cogan!**

 **Gue bangun otomatis, terus pura-pura gak tahu. Malu gue...**

 **And then, inilah hasil dari flashbackan gue... XD**

 **Pssst, jangan kangen sama gue. Gue mau ngilang 3 hari 2 malem, mau kemping sama anak anak pramuka. Bye bye...**

 **Salam tjintah**

 **Daun Momiji**


End file.
